Les Amours D'Hermione
by DarkAzalee
Summary: Hermione s'est mariée et on pourrait la croire epouse parfaite mais si elle n'était qu'une femme volage ou une vamp ?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : DarkAzalee Genre : R Déroulement : Les tout premiers chapitres seront plutôt niais mais ça va s'arranger après avec de la violence et peut-être des lemon. Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (helassss) Pas a moi. Seul m'appartient l'intrigue, plusieurs persos qui viendront et puis je ne reçois pas d'argent ( Bien que seul vous appartient l'initiative de me donner quelques euros) La seul récompense que je puis recevoir sont quelques précieuses rewiews . Note de l'auteur : Bon c'est la 1ere fic que je publie ( ou plutôt : Que j'ose publier ) Je vous demanderais donc d'être. Sans Pitié !  
  
Les amours d'Hermione  
  
Chapitre 1 : Hermione ; ou la tourneuse de tête Malefoy  
  
Hermione descendit les marches de marbre rose de son manoir, ou plutôt du manoir des Malefoy. Comme tout les jours elle se rendait a sa bibliothèque personnelle pour lire les nouvelles fraîches. Sitôt quelle eut passée la porte, quelqu'un se précipita sur elle, l'embrassa fougueusement et commençât a déboutonner le chemisier de soie de la jeune femme. A peine fut il arriver au troisième bouton qu'Hermione le repoussa et administra a son agresseur une paire de claque magistral.  
  
«- Hermione ! cria l'homme se massant la joue pour en atténuer la douleur  
  
- Draco ! C'est toi ? Demanda la jeune femme, ébahie  
  
- Bien sur que c'est moi !Qui d'autre pourrait t'embrasser ici a part moi ! cria Draco, presque en colère de l'air surpris de sa femme  
  
- Ho ! Excuse moi chéri » dit elle en rougissant  
  
Elle se leva sur la pointe des pied et déposât un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle savait très bien que cela saurait le faire fondre comme elle savait que seul le petit air naïf quelle avait appris a un club de théâtre saurait le calmer. Autant de choses quelle n'avait appris pour servir uniquement a cet usage. Depuis son départ de Poudlard elle était devenue une très bonne comédienne. Elle était devenue également très séduisante.  
  
« - Je ne savais pas que tu devais prendre une journée de congé aujourd'hui, minauda t elle pour faire oublier sa faute  
  
- J'avais de faire une petite pause, rétorqua t il en ayant toujours l'air aussi fâché que sa femme n'ai pas reconnu son baiser  
  
-Et puis.J'avais envie de te voir », ajoutât il avec tendresse  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione revint aussitôt. Elle avait réussit. Une fois de plus. Quelque part cela la chagrinait mais elle n'avait pas assez de place pour les remords. D'ailleurs dans un mois elle repartait en voyage donc elle pouvait manipuler son mari comme elle le voulait. Il serait trop heureux de la revoir a son retour pour lui faire quelque reproches. Rassérénée d'avoir pu vérifier une fois de plus que son mari soit toujours aussi malléable qu'au premier jour de leur mariage elle se saisit du journal pour en lire la une « - QUOI ??? cria t elle en lâchant le journal précipitamment  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Chérie ? demanda Draco en se précipitant sur elle pour connaître la cause de ce hurlement  
  
- Le prix du marché des anguilles a augmenté de 10 %, inventa t elle en reprenant le journal  
  
- Ha bon ? » fit Draco avec une moue qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son scepticisme  
  
Ce qui avait fait hurler Hermione était en fait le gros titre du Journal «Le retour du Survivant au pays !» En lisant le reste de l'article elle put apprendre que Harry serait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la promotion de son livre : « Les 1008 façon d'attraper le Vif d'or ! ». Elle avait mentit pour ne pas alerter son mari. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la haine qui les habitait quand il se voyait et puis Hermione était surprise cela faisait très longtemps quelle n'avait pas vu Harry. En effet il s'était exilé aux état unis juste après sa sortie de Poudlard pour allez jouer dans une équipe célèbre. Habituellement quand Hermione voulait de ses nouvelles elle regardait a la page sportive Mais soudain une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle allait enfin pouvoir ajouter le célèbre attrapeur a son tableau de chasse .  
  
« - Nous pourrions aller au Chemin de Traverse cet après midi, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe pour le gala du Ministère, dit elle a son mari, d'un ton qu'elle voulut mondain  
  
- Bien sur, bien sur. » Répondit Draco d'un air soucieux  
  
Cet air soucieux était dus au sourire qu'arborait Hermione, malgré sa facilité a jouer chaque expression elle n'arrivait jamais a faire disparaître ce sourire quand elle l'aurais voulu ; Hors c'était ce même sourire qu'elle avait a chacun de ses retours de voyages de travail. Ou plutôt de soit disant travail. Il savait très bien ce quelle faisait pendant qu'il restait sagement a la maison. Il avait même pousser le vice jusqu'à glisser une plume enregistreuse dans les bagages de son épouse. La réponse que lui avait livré la plume l'avait fait tombé malade mais il faisait semblant de rien. Il l'aimait alors comment faire autrement ? Et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la pièce ou ils voulait allait. Draco pour se calmer et Hermione pour se préparer  
  
A Suivre..  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je sais que c'est plutôt court mais bon.En espérant que ça vous plaise et que vous me fassiez au moins une rewiew ( Même une toute petite petite.) Et je voudrais savoir si je dois continuer ou non ! 


	2. La panoplie d'une predatrice

Auteur : DarkAzalee Genre : R Déroulement : Les tout premiers chapitres seront plutôt niais mais ça va s'arranger après avec de la violence et peut-être des lemon. Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (helassss) Pas a moi. Seul m'appartient l'intrigue, plusieurs persos qui viendront et puis je ne reçois pas d'argent ( Bien que seul vous appartient l'initiative de me donner quelques euros) La seul récompense que je puis recevoir sont quelques précieuses rewiews . Note de l'auteur : Bon c'est la 1ere fic que je publie ( ou plutôt : Que j'ose publier ) Je vous demanderais donc d'être. Sans Pitié !  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Lululle : merci pour l'encouragement !  
  
Zhusidinuo : Hé bien alors tu va être servi(e) parce que dans les prochains chapitre ça va chauffer !!!  
  
Hermione : * Salut militaire * Bien chef, tout de suite chef !  
  
Et Maintenant place a la fic :  
  
Les amours d'Hermione  
  
Chapitre 2 : Panoplie d'une prédatrice  
  
Aussitôt qu'Hermione fut entrée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son armoire : Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. Il fallait que Harry bave et soit a ses pieds. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, Sa taille vu de l'intérieur était impressionnante. Hermione se mit a fouiller dans le tas de vêtement a la recherche de LA tenue parfaite.  
  
- Puis-je vous aider maîtresse Hermione ? demanda Lely de sa voix sur-aigu  
  
Hermione sursauta en voyant Lely qui avança lentement du coin sombre ou elle s'était postée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de refus Lely. Je cherche quelque chose qui fasse ressortir mon bronzage sil te plait. Dit elle en regardant l'elfe de maison se mettre a fouiller a son tour dans le tas d'affaires.  
  
Hermione avait quelque peu abandonné la lutte pour la liberté des elfes de maison, Elle avait d'autre chats a fouetté ces temps ci. Et puis de toute façon elle payait Lely donc sa conscience n'était pas trop tracassé .  
  
Apres quelques minutes de recherches Lely finit par trouver l'habit parfait : Une petite robe d'été parme qui s'accordait parfaitement a son teint. Cette robe était plutôt aguicheuse avec son décolleté avantageux, ses minces bretelles et son arrêt aux genoux qui laissait voir ses longues jambes fuselés.  
  
Tu connais vraiment mes goûts a la perfection Lely. Cette robe est parfaite pour cette après midi, dit elle en passant la robe  
  
Elle remit son nez un instant dans l'armoire pour y extirper une paire de sandales a talon haut, parme elles aussi et un petit sac noir. Puis elle s'observa sans complaisance dans le miroir mural. Des yeux rieurs, une bouche pulpeuse, des traits fins. Son visage était parfait, certes mais qu'allait elle faire pour ses cheveux ? Il était toujours aussi frisée, désordonnés que même le fameux Lissenplis ne fait faisait effet que quelques heures hors quelques heures ce n'était pas assez. Ses cheveux n'était pas laid, elle savait qu'ils lui donnait un petit air enfantin que la plus part des hommes aimaient mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir un air enfantin. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit une femme fatal. Finalement elle opta pour un chignon qu'elle rehaussât avec quelques barrettes colorées. Elle se regarda a nouveau dans le miroir et contempla son reflet avec un air satisfait : Harry ne pourrait jamais résisté.  
  
Draco, Dans l'incapacité de te privé de l'héritage dont tu profite déjà, je t'expulse de la famille. Tu est bien trop faible pour être un Malefoy. Epouser la Sang-De-Bourbe est la goutte d'eau qui fait deborder le vase.  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
Draco regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir avant que sa vue ne se brouille. Comment avait il pu tomber si bas ? Il relut pour la enieme fois la lettre de son pere. Meme si celui ci était mort il continuait de le hanté  
  
Draco, C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Tu n'est pas un Malefoy tu est une lavette !  
  
- Lâche moi, Tu n'est plus la ! Tu n'est plus mon père ! hurla Draco  
  
Mais au fond, Draco pensait que les phrases de son père qui revenait avait un peu de vérité. Jamais il n'aurait du épouser Hermione : Il ne la meritait pas. Il n'y avait que cette explication pour le fait qu'il se fasse tromper autant. Et dire qu'elle l'avait epouser parce qu'il était le Grand et dangereux Malefoy. Il ne faisait qu'un bien pietre mari.  
  
Hermione descendit les escaliers quatre a quatre arrivant jusqu'au salon.  
  
- Dracoooooooo, On va etre en retard ! cria t elle  
  
Draco descendit lui aussi, pensant que c'était peut etre le moment de se racheté aupres de son epouse et il se dirigerent vers la zone de transplanage  
  
Note de L'auteur : La encore c'est plutot court. Dsl aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Sur ce je ne vous demande que quelques rewiews pour continuer ! 


End file.
